The remote control operation of a locomotive is useful for allowing a ground-based operator to control the locomotive from trackside when the locomotive is in a switching yard. A remote control unit typically includes one or more handheld transmitting units (e.g., “Handheld Transmitting Unit 168” in FIG. 3) for communicating with a controller on the locomotive. This type of system permits an operator to perform such operations as coupling and uncoupling cars from the train the locomotive is connected to, while retaining control over the speed of the locomotive, and thus the train, by manually regulating the throttle and brake systems.
Events have occurred where an operator has failed to properly stop a remote controlled locomotive (RCL) because the operator did not properly consider the combined affect of weight and/or speed of the train combined with the influence of grade with respect to locomotive braking capability. These events have resulted in train movement where the braking capability of the locomotive independent and emergency brakes are exceeded further resulting in collisions and overruns where there have been potentially catastrophic results.